ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Will Harangue
William "Will" Harangue is a character in Ben 10, who first appeared in the episode, Goodbye and Good Riddance A corrupt TV News anchor for the channel three of Bellwood on his show, "the Harangue Nation", thinking that aliens like Ben's Alien Heroes and Vilgax are menaces on, thinking about Ben's aliens on TV and Vilgax in the invasion of Bellwood. He reappears in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Fame. He displied aggressive hostility toward Ben Tennyson, refusing the idea that Ben is a vigilante, instead blindly seeing him as a threat and an alien terrorist. He occasionnally made attempts to assassinate Ben off-camera, but never was convicted for his crimes thanks to his media coverage, lawyers, and money. His design and personality are both reminiscent of J. Jonah Jameson from Spider-Man and Senator Kelly from X-Men, whom he's the spitting image of. Ultimate Alien Will Harangue debuted in the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, stating in his program that Ben is a threat and wanting Bellwood 's population to go against him. His declarations on TV put Ben in a bad mood, and cause him to be worried about going to school. However, when he finally goes, his classmates prove to be more grateful than Harrangue. He reappeared as the main villain in Video Games, where, with the help of Oliver, he tricks Ben into showing all his aliens' moves for what he think to be a video game, but actually serves to create a spider-like giant robot (refered as "the Stalker") able to counter all of Ben's aliens. He then uses the robot to try to assassinate Ben, even succeeding in defeating him at one point (though he chosed to not murder him immedialty because he wanted his public to see Ben 10's death). The Stalker is eventually destroyed by Nanomech, the only alien who had not been scanned because of his miniaturized size. Ben, as Way Big, then crushed its remains in front of Harrangue and "accidentally" dropped it on the anchorman's car. To avoid being arrested for attempted murder and vandalism, Harrangue later used and manipulated the footage as more proof of the violence Ben was capable of, angrilly refering to the destruction of his vintage car as the act of juevinile delinquency. Harangue also made an appearence in the episode Hero Time, working alongside super-powered mercenary Captain Nemesis trying to get bad footage of Ben. When Captain Nemesis (Overlord) was arrested he try to back up Overload by blaming Ben saying Overlord did all those bad things to stop "The Menace of Ben 10". Comments Trivia *His appearance and attitude towards Ben is very much like Robert Kelly of X-Men fame. *His last name may be a reference to the word ''harangue ''meaning "to speak loudly and angrily in a way that criticizes someone or something". *The Harangue Nation is a spoof of Steven Colbert's Colbert Nation with similar elements to the various Fox News programs. *He could be based on many famous newscasters. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Villains Category:Enemies/Foes of Julie & Ship